Amelia
by ShhListen2TheNight
Summary: Amelia is just a normal teenage girl. With teenage girl problems. Until something happens that changes her and everyones life forever.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, this is my first MISC story! This isn't the first chapter! So if it is a little boring, deal with it. I hope you like it. Review, please. No hate reviews! Tell me what you think and if you want another chapter, favorite, please? Later!**

…

**Prologue **

_**Amelia.**_

That is my name.

Beautiful Amelia. _World's most beautiful name!_

I love it.

It sounds rich. _I want to shout it out and hear my people cheer for me!_

A name of power. _Great power!_

The power of my kingdom. _A wonderful kingdom it is! It is truly perfect in everyway!_

And by kingdom, I mean my bedroom. And by my people, I mean my parents and twin brothers- by cheer; I mean tell me to shut up. No power, either.

I love my bedroom. Doesn't any 17 year old girl? It is the best place to be alone and if you are like me, you can go into your own bathroom in your room, so you don't have to share one with two 13 year old boys. Yuck.

My parents bought a house with two master bedrooms. Four bedrooms in the whole house and I got the second master bedroom. I love it. I have a nice full sized bed, a TV, computer, big closet and my bathroom. The walls light blue. The whole room was light blue based. _My kingdom._

I go to Lucky Marble high school, here in Washington, DC.

I am not popular, and unlike all the other "unpopular" girls, I don't want to be. I like being away from the crowd. I liked to be different. I dress in dark colors. Mainly black and blue. Sometimes I will wear purple, green or even pink, but only if I have a black coat it to wear over it.

Yeah, I know. Boring, right? I don't think so. I look better with dark colors.

My best friends are Brittany, Kate and Ash. Brittany, Kate and I go back to kindergarten. BFF's to the end. We got sick together, got in fights together and pretty much always stayed together. Brittany was the classic shy girl. She didn't talk too much because she got nervous, so she never really made too many friends.

Kate was grumpy and hateful with dark humor, but a great friend. She was quite around people but she wasn't shy, she just didn't like "idiots to over hear what she was talking about". If she saw someone acting stupid she would all but walk right up too them and tell them to shut the hell up. She is wild and her big mouth got her in trouble. She would yell and scream and even throw things, if she thought she would get her way. She is crazy. But if you are ever in trouble and getting in deeper and deeper, she would go down right with you.

Neither Brittany nor Kate would let you fall on your face, if you were a friend.

Ash has been my friend since I can remember. Since before preschool! His parents and mine are friends since they were kids. Ash once said our families have been friends for hundreds of years. I know he is telling the truth, since I asked my dad and he agreed with Ash.

Ash is a tall muscled teen. He is like 6'3". He has black hair and blue eyes. His skin is tan and perfect- no acne or anything (unlike most boys). He is a quarterback and the most popular boy at the whole school.

Girls go crazy for him. Those same girls hate me because Ash and I are friends. They are jealous, which is crazy because Ash and I are only friends. And even if I had feeling for Ash (I don't), I wouldn't date him for one reason. He. Is Overly. Popular. Too many people hang around him! He has always tried to talk to me at school but he has a crowd of people who follow him and so I always slip away before he can get to me. I know it hurts his feelings because one time I looked back at him and he had stopped in the middle of the hall looking at me with sad blue eyes, but I don't like to be around a lot of people! I sweat and it gets hard to breathe.

He always spends time with me on the weekends and the end of weekdays. Always. Ever since he got his car, he takes me home (we live right next door to each other). He also takes me to school. Girls always try to get him to take them home but he tells them no. This makes me happy because he is my friend and he knows I like to spend time with him. He likes to spend time with me, too. We haven't grown apart throw out the years.

My life isn't the best but it is good. I just hope high school won't be the death of me. With all the bullies, sluts and crazy people; you can never be too sure that you will live through the day. Especially Kate who gets into fights and you know you have to help her out. Fist fights! I have had three black eyes because of her fights with bigger girls. Three black eyes!

But everything is ok. Everything has always worked out for me. I will make it through high school alive and hopefully Kate will too. And hopefully Ash doesn't get eaten alive by whorish girls. And hopefully Brittany doesn't go running every time someone other then her friends talks to her.

Big hopes.

Tomorrow is the end of summer and school is starting up. I will be in the 11th grade. Mean teachers, school bitches, bullies and idiot boys who only think with their penises await me.

Well shit. I don't want to leave my kingdom just yet. But I have no chose, I guess. I have to take on the world. And I am ready to fight. I think.

…

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it and want more, because I want to write more. Trust me; it will get much more interesting. This is just the prologue. Nothing big. Review though. Oh! Please read my other stories. I think you will like them. Bye guys!**


	2. Oh jeez

**Hey guys, thanks for reading this! Thanks to those who aren't lazy and reviewed! I hope you love this first chapter of '**_**Amelia**_**'. Review and tell me what you think! **

…

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I sat up straight up in bed, groaned and slammed my hand on the _dismiss_ button on my alarm clock. It read _**7:00 AM. **_I hate mornings! I hate Mondays! I hate the first day of school!

Hate, hate, hate.

I stood up and stretched. I walked into my bathroom and ran my brush throw my straight black hair then rubbed my dark green eyes. I love my hair and eyes. My hair is always straight; it looks like it is flat ironed. My long hair goes to the small of my back. I have bangs that go right across my forehead. My eyes are surrounded my long black eyelashes. My eyelashes look so good people ask me if they are fake.

I am pretty, I know that. I am not one of those girls who say they are ugly just to get people to tell them that they are not. I know I am pretty. But I don't brag to anyone. No reason to.

I put on my black eyeliner and padded down stairs in my over sized 'I am not short, I am fun sized!' shirt, with just a pair of panties on. No one would see though because the shirt was so big.

I went down stairs and into my kitchen where my little brothers -Mark and Mason- sat eating waffles covered with syrup. Yuck! Too much syrup is gross.

I glared at them. They looked a lot like me. Green eyes, black hair and good looking (once again I won't lie). But they were taller then me. So sad.

Even though they are twins I could tell them apart. Mark; he is a little bit taller -maybe because he was the older one?-, his hair was a little longer and it hung it his face, always covering one of his eyes. Mason; he had one freckle on his left cheek, his eyes were a little big then Mark's and he always -ALWAYS- wore a blue shirt, a different one everyday but he wore his hair just like Mark.

"Hey" they mumbled at the same time. They weren't morning people, either.

"Hey, trolls." I huffed and padded over the federator, opened I and pulled out a box of doughnuts. Yummy. I pulled out 2 and walked over to the table were the "trolls" were glaring at me. They don't like to be called trolls. Wonder why?

I sighed when they kept glaring and handed them a doughnut. Just one. They broke it in half and pour syrup all over it and ate it. Ew!

"That is gross! Too sweet." I made another huff sound and nibbled on my breakfast.

They smirked at me. Evil trolls…

I ate my breakfast and ran up stair to my room to get ready. I pulled off my night shirt and put on a new black t-shirt with a blue glittered spider web on it. It looked perfect! It made my boobs look even better then they are. Not to be a snob or anything. Heehee!

I put on a pair of plain black jeans and a pair of blue converse- to match the spider web. I walked into the bathroom, brushed my teeth then added some more eyeliner to my eyes and put on some light pink lip gloss. Perfect as it could get, I guess.

There was a knocking at my door, knowing who it was I opened it and smiled at Ash. "Hey, are you ready for the first day of school?" I asked.

"Yeah. You look great. How do I look?" He had on a pair of blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt with sneakers on. His black hair was in a messy emo style. He looked hot.

"Good" I grinned. I grabbed my purse and we left the house. Lucky for me, the school had had a day for kids to come and meet their teachers and get their locker and everything so I had brought my notebook, pens and everything else then so I didn't have to carry a lot of stuff today. I am smart.

Once we were in the car, I noticed we were early. So we just drove around before we go to the school. "So…do you think we could- you know hang out this year? You not run away from me and stuff like that?" Ash asked quietly.

Oh jeez! No! Never ever! To many snotty girls who think they rule the world and idiot boys! No, no, no! "I don't know" I said calmly. I don't want to be smothered by your dumb ass friends!

Ash sighed sadly "Please, I like to hang out with you and I want to do it more then just at the end of the day. You are my best friend. I want you around me. I mean we almost have all the same classes" It's true "When ever we get any classes together you always sit away from me and you never want to be my partner." Because the girls give me death glares "We only have one class different-we have a lot of time we could spend together this year…"

I just looked ahead. This conversation has happened every year since the girls realized boys aren't too icky and Ash was one of those cute boys. It hurts his feelings that I dump him when we get to school. One year he even asked me if I was ashamed of him and if I didn't want to be seen with him. He always is sad the first week of school because he always hopes I will hang out with him. I want to but I can't. I know how he feels because he was so upset about me leaving him he told me about his feelings. That is how bad it is. I make a football playing boy talk about his feelings.

"I have never liked running from you, Ash but I don't want to be in with the crowd like you are. You are never left alone." I said without meaning to. Oops.

Ash sighed "That's it? I knew it was something like that." He turned off the car since we were at school. "What if I try to get some space will you hang out with me this year?"

"Yes" I said with no pause or anything.

He smiled. "Good."

Then we walked into school together. It was nothing new, we did it every year it was when we got in the school where things always went bad. Ash put a arm around me like he has done since the first time I ran from him, so he could try and hang on to me.

"Hi, Ash!" A bunch of girls said at once then they glared at me. Oh jeez…

…

**Review for me!**


	3. Dead

**Chapter 3 of Amelia! I hope yall like Amelia. I know it has been a little slow but this is where it gets good. Promise! Review for me please! Thanks and enjoy!**

…

The girls glared at me. Killing me with their eyes. They all hate me.

I sighed. I couldn't do this. _Sorry Ash_ I thought _I just can't do this._ I tried to wiggle out of Ash's grasp but he held on stronger then ever.

"You promised" He said softly. "You promised you would stay with me this year. Please." He looked at me with those sweet sad eyes. They broke my heart.

"Ok" I said just as softly as he did. He smiled looking happy again.

The girls' glares got worse. I didn't know they could get meaner. I swear one day they are going to kill me. Three girls swished their butts as they walked over to us- or Ash really. Not me. I knew each girl from years before.

Ashley Mick, Chelsea Ruth and CC Ino. The three of them were the biggest whores in the school.

Ashley: Blonde, with long legs. Always wears little shirts that sparkle and a too tight shirt. She flips her hair every second; she wears too much make up.

Chelsea: the type of whore who looks dirty. You know what I mean- she wears cloths she really shouldn't because no other girls wants to see it and she is ugly and probably has every STD known and unknown to man-kind and she goes after nasty guys most of the time but sometimes will chase after a clean guy whose sweat isn't brown and doesn't permanently stain their 'wife beater' shirts. She is the kind of girl that guys will hang out with at school but wouldn't touch her (unless it is those nasty guys) because they don't want a STD.

CC: Rich. Bitchy. Too much perfume. Back stabber who talks bad about her friends (not that it is too hard). She wears heels all the time even in winter and she flirts with other girls boyfriends. But she did use to be the lowest on the food chain. Back in 5th grade to 7th she was the biggest loser around. She had pimples- blackheads -big nerdy glasses and she was as flat as a board. Unlike me, since I have had boobs since 6th grade. She was also the girl who started her you-know-what in class in 7th grade. Messy. Messy. Messy. After that she stayed out of school for the rest of the year and came to 8th grade with a need to kill everyone who picked on her. She was pretty and she knew it.

And now all three of them are trying to flirt with Ash while I am trapped in his iron grip. Girls would kill to be where I am. Kill me for that matter.

I want to run from this. I can see Kate and Brittany watching us. Brittany looked sorry for me. Kate was killing the whores with her eyes. Heehee.

Ashley, Chelsea and CC were giggling too much and were saying "Ash, you are so strong looking, can I feel your arms." Really? How cliché. "Ash, you smell good." "Ash! How does this shirt look? It's new."

"Ash!"

"Ash!"

"Ash!"

"Ash!"

"Ash!"

Ashley, Chelsea and CC got all the other girls going and soon all the boys who thought Ash as a "football king" was all around us trying to talk to him.

"Ash!"

"Ash!"

"Hey Ash- man!"

"Yo Ash!"

"Hey Ash!"

"Ash!"

"Ash!"

_Can't take it._

I twisted my arm out of Ash's grip and ran through the crowd. Breaking away from him again. Breaking him again. Ash may be popular and he may seem hardcore but he was a teddy bear on the inside. He didn't show it at school much but he was so sweet and I am breaking him again.

"Amelia! Wait!" I heard him call after me. For the first time I stopped. He was beside me in no time flat, holding my hand. I gave him a sorry look and he said in a whisper "It's ok. I know it is hard for you to be around people."

As people tried to talk to him, he told them that "he is busy" or "he was talking to me and to leave him alone." I loved it.

I got to go to class with Ash for the first time in so long. Brittany and Kate was on my left and Ash on my right. I thanked God that Brittany and Kate like Ash and he likes them so there would be no fighting.

We went to class together. Maybe this was going to be a good year after all.

…

_**Three hours later!**_

Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock

_I really have to go to the bathroom…so bad! _

Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock

_Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go right now, gotta go, gotta go, gotta go._

Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock

I raised my hand not being ale to hold in my need to use the bathroom.

"Yes, Amelia." She got my name right? Good for her.

"Can I use the bathroom?" I asked. She looked at me funny but nodded and I left the room quickly.

I am so glad she didn't say "I don't know can you? It is 'May I use the bathroom." I hate it when adults -mainly teachers- say that. The hags. I hope who ever says it, one day has a heart attack and is able to call 911 and I hope they say "Can you help me? I have had a heart attack!" and the 911 person will say "I don't know can I?" _Click!_ And they hang up so the teacher dies. Ha!

I found the bathroom after 5 horrible minutes. New school- HELLO! I opened the door- and gasped at what I saw.

Blood. Blood was everywhere. On the floor, sink and mirror. There was so much of it…

I am sure it is not a period gone from bad to worse…

I walked in slowly. Why I do not know. One of the stall doors were closed, I swallowed hard, tried as hard as I could to step around the blood but I still stepped on some and opened the door.

There in her own blood was Chelsea Ruth. She was dead; her neck had a big gash in it. Huge gash. Her eyes open and wide. Her expression was scared. She was on the toilet but with all of her cloths on. She didn't die in here. She was killed out of the stall, near the sink. Someone must have sat her on it. Whoever killed her.

_Killed?_

It sank in what I was seeing. Before I was just blankly looking. But now I really saw Chelsea Ruth dead.

I started to scream.

…

**Review please. I will update soon. Hope you liked. Bye!**


	4. Not safe

Thanks for reviewing guys. Review for another chapter. I love to write stories. While you wait for more Amelia chapters go to my profile and read the others stories I have written. I am sure you will love them. And for any authors who like my stories and who review to them, make sure you read the bold at the end of this chapter! Thanks.

…

**I screamed a real loud girl in a horror movie scream. My legs gave out and I fell on my knee on the ground **but I didn't stop screaming. If anything they go louder.

People were in the bathroom in a blink of an eye. Girls screamed so loud it shut me up. There were gasped as people saw the blood and the body of Chelsea.

The principal started to clear everyone out. Once I was in the hall I saw everyone panicking. Teachers were trying and failing to calm everyone down. All the students were scared and screaming, a couple of kids were even running out of the school.

"Students! Students, please! Stay calm, everything will be ok!" A teacher said trying to calm everyone, which was stupid.

"Why should we? There is a murderer in the school! Chelsea Ruth is dead! She was killed!" Kate screamed at the top of her lungs. It made everyone look at her. "Someone killed her at school, people! That isn't crazy, that is pure insane! It could be anyone in this hallway! How dare you try to calm us down! Don't you even care? The murderer could be you or any teacher!"

Everyone ran screaming at that. Way to go Kate that didn't help.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped. "It's ok." Ash said. "I got you. I…I am sorry you saw that. That was…oh God. I can't believe she is dead." Ash was stunned. So was I. Hating the girl is one thing but seeing her dead is horrible.

I hugged Ash, hoping it make him feel better. He returned it, just to make be feel better. Kate and Brittany appeared in front of us.

Poor Brittany was shaking and looked close to crying. She was so sensitive. Kate, on the other hand, was watching everything around us, she was on alert.

I noticed we were the only ones in the hallway now. Everyone else had run. To where I don't know, up stairs, down stairs or maybe they all left the school.

Police lights flashed. Since we were on the ground floor -once level above and below us- we could see them. Police stormed in and went into the bathroom. Not even looking at us.

"Come on. Let's go outside." Kate said. "I don't want to be in here when they pull that body out."

…

We were sitting on the football field, on the bleachers. Brittany was dabbing her eyes with her shirt and sniffing. Kate and Ash was sitting with their legs crossed, Indian style. I was sitting with my legs pulled up to my chest, my chin sitting on my knees.

We sat in a little diamond shape. Me on the highest, Kate and Brittany on the same bleacher row but with a little space between them and Ash on the lowest. Altogether we took up for bleacher rows. We sat close. We didn't want to be apart.

On our way out here we pasted groups of kids huddled together. The principal had come over the intercom and said "No students may leave the school! Teachers, please keep students in the school!"

They didn't want the killer to leave. Though kids were making breaks for it all the time. They wanted to get away from the kill- we all did. There were 6 other groups of kids on the football field with us. They sat away though. This was good.

I want to go home.

"They will make us come to school tomorrow." Kate growled.

Brittany gasped and dabbed at her eyes again. "No, they can't! That would be cruel! A fellow classmate is dead. Why would they make us?"

"Because they don't care." Ash muttered. "They don't care if she is dead. She was just a slut who talked back. Nothing for them to miss or show pity for. That is how they feel."

It was true. No teachers had shown pity for her. Even if they are supposed to remain calm they should still be upset and show it. You can't hide true sadness. Kate was right.

"Well" I sighed. "I guess we will see. So…who wants to leave?" I asked.

"I will drive everyone home." Ash said. Kate and Brittany both nodded and we snuck off the school.

I don't want to go to school tomorrow.

…

That night the school called and told parents what had happened (it's not like they didn't know!) and said students did have to go to school.

…

The next day when we went to school, no one was talking. No one was crowding Ash. No one was doing anything. Everyone was scared and quite. I kind of liked it. But I wish things weren't so bad.

People weren't acting like themselves. They were sad and shaken up.

The people who I thought only cared for themselves, the people who I thought didn't have a heart, and they cared.

I was wrong.

But even so, one of them is a murderer. Someone in this school has killed. For some reason they made us come to school. No one is safe.

…

**Review!**


End file.
